


Welcome To The Fantasy

by WhisperingKage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, crossover - Fandom, xover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their dirty little fantasies, their sexy kinks and preferred sex positions...even countries. PURE SMUT FIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Japan- Molestation

Kagome fidgeted pulling a bit on her short green school girl shirt. She glanced around the crowded train and shuffled her feet as they pulled up to yet another train station and even more people were crammed onto the train. She huffed as she was pressed face first against a widow, bringing her hands up in front of her placing them on the window trying to brace herself against it.

She scowled as she was pushed even more against the window and rested her forehead against it, how she hated riding the train. Yet she had to ride it every day to get to and from school, at least this time she was on her way home and as soon as she got home she was going to take a shower to relax and get rid of all the scents and smells that came with an overcrowded train.

She stiffened as she felt a hand rest on her lower back, she expected it to be pulled away, maybe someone was jostled and accidently grabbed her to steady themselves, yet the hand was not removed. It only moved lower running itself over her firm backside and moving under her skirt to rest on her white lace panties.

She flushed red with anger and embarrassment wishing she could turn on her heel and yell at the offender but there was no room to move, she could call out but to be honest it was to embarrassing! Besides school girls were often molested on trains nowadays and no one did anything to stop it, they just put their head down and ignored it.

She bit her lip as slim fingers rubbed between her legs making the cotton of her panties rub against her slit. She bit her lip as the person who was molesting her applied more pressure and moved their fingers in a circular motion, making her wet. Cleary this person was used to molesting girls on a train.

Pervert.

She lowered her head in semi shame as she shifted a bit spreading her legs open so the offender had more room to move his fingers. She swallowed thickly as the person pushed aside her now wet panties and rubbed against her naked flesh. It felt so good and to be honest the added rush of it being in public while on a train full of people only made it that much better.

"Naughty little girl." She shivered as his hot breath, for the voice was that of a man be it low and meek, wafted over her ear. She merely arched her back a bit bringing her firm butt closer to her molester.

She blushed as she felt his hard on press against her and felt herself get even more wet. She lowered one of her hands from the window, pressing more against it allowing her molester to press against her even more and snuck her hand between herself and the molester. She tentatively rubbed her hand against this clothed hard on and was rewarded with a low groan and two fingers sliding into her.

She blushed yet started to move her hand up and down while trying to stifle her small moans as her molesters skilled fingers worked over her making her jerk as he rubbed a thumb over her clit. She stilled as someone a few feet away from them shifted, no doubt knowing what was going on but choosing to ignore it. Feeling ashamed of herself she tried to move away for her molester but he would not have it.

"Don't." His voice was low but filled with lust and a hint of pleading so she did as he asked, he already had his fingers in her and she had her hand on his hard on, fingers moving up and down the hard rod. Why not? Yeah it was wrong but it felt oh sooo good.

She with a small nod of her head she shifted so her hand was inside his pants and stroked the hard flesh that met her hand. In no time they were pleasuring each other, trying their best to be quiet and discreet, whether or not they were didn't matter because they were left alone.

Kagome bit her lip as she pressed her chest into the cool glass of the window feeling over heated as she felt her orgasm creep up on her and she felt him quiver under her touch, they were both so close. With a shudder he came, coating her hands and the inside of his pants with his seed and she followed right behind him whimpering lightly as she came, her liquids rolling down her thighs.

She rested her forehead against the cool plane of glass and pulled her hand from his pants, discreetly bringing it in front of her and wiped it on the wall under the window, what was one more stain on this filthy train? She sighed as he used his fingers to wipe away her juices from her thighs and wiped them on what she did not know or care, so long as it wasn't her skirt. With a shaky breath she turned around to face her molester, a bright blush on her face. "Why can't we do it like normal couples?" Her voice was low so only he could hear and he chuckled lightly patting her head a bright smile on his face.

"Because I'm Japan and you're a school girl. If you want next time we can go to a love hotel." Kagome rolled her eyes at her 'countries' and current lover's response but leaned against his chest content and a bit spent from her orgasm. Why did she have to be born in such a perverted country?


	2. America-Cowboy

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she paced in the room her arms crossed behind her back making her breasts strain against the white fabric of her dress shirt. Her black heels clicked on the wooden floor as her long supple legs moved under the semi tight fabric of her black skirt.

"Where is he?" She mumbled to herself as she turned to face the door, waiting for her always late boyfriend. She understood he was busy and…flaky and she loved him because for that but he was always late and it was a pet peeve of hers.

Her ears perked up as she heard rushing footsteps approach the door. She watched with amused eyes as the door to the room was thrown open and Alfred F. Jones, aka America, came barreling through it.

"I'M HERE!" He was a bit out of breath having had to run all the way here from the meeting.

Kagome smiled as he tackled her and gave her a great big hug, holding her tightly to him. "Kagome!" She winced a bit at the loud volume of his voice in her ear but hugged him back just as eagerly. It had been a week or so since she had last seen him, and she had missed him dearly.

"I missed you Alfred." She blushed as he gazed lovingly down at her dipped his head down to capture her pink luscious lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet and innocent but the feelings it stirred were not. It had been weeks since they had seen each other and to be honest Alfred, being America, was very sexual, he liked sex plain and simple. In no time their sweet loving kiss became heated and hands were wandering all over each other.

Kagome gasped breaking the kiss as he pulled her flush against him and ground his hips into hers grasping her firm butt with both of his hands. She kissed his jaw line as he nipped on her ear backing them up towards the nearby couch.

He pulled back with a smirk and plopped himself down on the couch giving her a devious smile. "Giddy up." Kagome rolled her eyes and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor without a care, her panties following shortly afterwards.

"Yee haa baby." She laughed as she straddled him legs and unzipped his pants, knowing he was impatient and wanted to get right to the sex, she was sad he didn't like foreplay but he more then made up for it. She blushed at that thought. Oh lord had she fallen, she fully blamed Alfred for corrupting her.

With a delighted grin she freed his hard manhood rubbing her hand over the tip of it making him groan. She smiled as she started moving her hands up and down his shaft enjoying the power she held over the 'great America'.

She shifted so he could rub her clit as she jerked him off. In no time at all she was wet and he was hard as a rock so she grasped him as the bas of his shaft and slowing started easing herself downward. Yet Alfred was impatient and with a hiss he gripped her hips and pulled her so her butt sat in his lap, fully seated inside her.

Both moaned at the feeling of being one and she kissed him passionately as she started moving up and down on his shaft their flesh making smacking sounds as it met with each thrust. Alfred gripped her waist with one hand and used the other to rip open her blouse, buttons flying everywhere, and buried his face in her breasts, enjoying the way they jiggled with each thrust.

Kagome broke the kiss letting out a loud moan as he suckled at her nipples through her white lace bra and clenched her walls around his shaft to reward him. He smirked against her breasts and nipped at her nipple making her gasp and thrust into her even harder. Her breath starting to come out in short gasps as she rolled her hips against his.

"So close…." Her voice was breathy and full of passion making him smirk as he shifted on the couch and thrust up hitting her G spot making her arch her back and let out a loud moan as she came hard, squeezing around his shaft, begging him to go deeper and coat her walls with his seed. He gave into the urge and came, his seed filling her and leaking out of her to dribble down her legs. He rested his head on her shoulder as she slumped against him and shuddered trying to calm down.

He kissed her neck as he held her closer and enjoyed the after math of their joining, their joined scents wafting around the room. Both glowing with their orgasms and feeling as close to each other as two people could be. It was truly a wonderful and touching moment, to Kagome at least, until Alfred opened his mouth. "….I want Mc Donald's…" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Baka American." She laughed as he pouted.


	3. England- Plain Vanilla

Kagome smiled as he 'crept' up behind her ad wrapped his warm arms around her slim waist. His scent filling her nostrils. She smiled letting herself be pulled against his tone chest, tilting her head so he could kiss her neck. "Welcome home love."

He smiled against her neck and rested his hands on her flat stomach covered by a black under bust corset over a plain blue dress. "It's good to be home I missed you."

Kagome smiled and turned in his arms so she was facing him, a happy smile o her lips. "I missed you more Arthur. Come sit down tell me how your trip was." She led him towards a nearby couch and sat down patting the spot next to her. "Come on, tell me!"

Arthur smiled at her and sat down next to her holding her hands in his, how she loved to hear about his meetings with the other countries. "Yes, yes love calm down good things come to those who wait." He smiled teasingly at her as she curled up on the couch facing him.

"Oh stop teasing! Was Kiku-sama there? Was he well?" She was a bit concerned about her country she hadn't seen him in years and was worried about his welfare. He was one for over working himself as was her husband.

Arthur smiled, his wife was always so loyal to her country, and it was understandable. She was born and bred there, helped shaped Japan into who he was today. So with a small smile he started telling her of all the shenanigans of his last meeting.

Kagome smiled happily as she curled up next to him listening to him talk his arms wrapped around her and holding her close.

"….then Ludwig yelled at Alfred and we pretty much went our own ways." He smiled as she curled up in his lap and looked up at him with loving eyes.

"Wow, you must be tired." He chuckled and nuzzled the tip of her nose with his.

"No, love I'm fine…would you like to move to the bed room?" He blushed lightly as she nodded.

"Yeah…let's go." With a small shy smile she stood up and lead him towards their bed room and stood by the bed as he shut the door behind them. She blushed lightly as she started undressing and stood there naked waiting for him to approach her.

He marveled at her naked form perfect, in his eyes. "I love you." With that he undressed and approached her, giving her a loving kiss as he lowered her onto the bed and settled over her. They preceded to kiss and touch lovingly taking their time. They made love, they did not fuck.

"Arthur I need you love." She blushed as she looked up at him her eyes full of love.

Arthur captured her lips in a sweet loving kiss as he slowly started to enter her and broke it as he fully seated himself inside her. "Mmm."

They cherished the moment and enjoyed being one, until Kagome moved under him needing him to move inside of her. Arthur got the hint and started moving inside of her with each thrust bringing them closer to their orgasms.

Kagome gasped as the sound of skin meeting skin echoed through the room, the scent of sweat and love making filing the room, sealing them in their own world. "Nnn yes, more please." Arthur grunted and moved sped up lightly feeling her muscles clench around his manhood. It had been so long that he had no doubt she was close, he knew he was.

"Oh God…I love you Kagome." He nuzzled the side of her neck kissing and sucking on it as she shuddered under him moaning out her name as her juices covered his manhood and sucked him deeper. He moaned as he thrust into one last hard time jerking as he came his seed coating her insides and dribbling down her thighs.

Both panted as they tried to remember how to breathe and glowed with the after math of their orgasms. Arthur gulped as he pulled out of her and laid down next to her and gathered her exhausted form in his arms. "I love you so much Kagome."

Kagome smiled happily and laid her head on his chest and listed to his rapidly beating heart. "I love you more…by the way…I think this might get me pregnant…" She trialed off blushing but laughed as he pulled her closer and kissed her. "I've always wanted a little one…I hope it's a girl the boys I've raised have turned out to be bloody gits." Both of them laughed at the low blow to Alfred.


	4. Germany- Bondage S&M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Mentions of bestiality and anal play don't like it don't read it, thanks.

Her breath came out in small short pants, echoing throughout the room, magnified by the fact that she was blind folded and tied spread eagle to a bed. Cold silk sheets caressed her over heated flesh as she wiggled a bit to try and free her hands, no success. The knots were expertly tied, she expected no less, but a girl could hope.

A low dark chuckle made her still. "Now, now Kagome- love be good." The voice was even and cold, holding a hint of perversion at the sight she made, all tied up and ready for him. She yelped as something long hard and cold stuck out hitting her thigh with a loud smack leavening behind a growing welt, glaring angrily up at the offender a stark contrast to her pale white skin.

"Germany…" She whined but gagged as something cloth like was shoved into her mouth making it impossible for her to speak, oh great he was in one of those moods. She shivered, getting wet, just thinking about it.

Germany grinned evilly as he tightened his grip on the leather ridding crop in his hand lowering it to lightly run it over her pale untouched flesh. Begging to be marked as his, to be tainted by him. It had been so long since he'd had a chance to get her all alone what with that moron Italy living with them now and he was going to take full advantage of it. "I am going to make you scream…do you understand?"

Kagome gulped thickly her saliva building up because of the gag. Her body twitching in anticipation and need.

Germany grinned as he shed his plain black robe leaving his body naked to the room. He leaned down and took off the blindfold giving her a wicked smile as her blue eyes stared up at him. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead then pulled back. "Good girl." With that he brought down the ridding crop on her other thigh giving her a matching welt to go with the one form earlier.

She moaned as a mixture of pleasure and pain lit up her senses. It hurt so damn good! To think she was a secret masochist…that she liked pain. She had a slight suspicion she was into it in high school but never acted on it, she pushed it to the back of her mind. Until he brought it out of her. Showed her the wonders of bondage and being into S&M…he was a wonderful teacher and an even better lover.

He grinned as she arched her back pressing her toned ass into the bed trying to get any stimulation she could get, bad girl. He put down the ridding crop and grabbed a nearby toy. It was round and commonly referred to as a sex bullet. He turned it on and rubbed it teasingly on her clit making her jerk at the monition and try to lift her hips to add more pressure.

He pulled it back and licked it once, lubing it up with his saliva, before shoving it deep in her ass enjoying the small muffled noises she made. He enjoyed the way she wiggled trying to get more pleasure form the inserted love bullet, while she would feel some pleasure he knew it was pure torture it was so close yet so very far from where she wanted it to be.

"Hush love there is much more to come…" His words dripped with promise as he once again picked up his ridding crop and brought it down to smack her across her weeping core making her jump and whine as her clit swelled up from the semi harsh blow, it was enough to make it sensitive but not overly hurt her. He knew just how she liked it, and she liked it rough.

He slowly dragged the shaft of the ridding crop across her swollen lips enjoying the way she wiggled her hips and tugged at her bingings trying to get free. It was futile but it made him even harder. Clear pre cum was leaking with abundance from his rock hard shaft as he watched her suffer and enjoy it. If only Italy hadn't taken their dog with him…

He loved to watch as their pet dog lapped at her, its tongue rolling over her swollen nub as it tired its best to lap up her juices. Her hips arching off the bed to give their dog better access as he sat back and watched jerking himself off to the erotic scene. It was one of his inner most kinks and she was not afraid to explore it with him.

Sadly Italy had taken their dog so it would be up to him to give his woman what she needed… With a lick of his lips he pulled the ridding crop away and tossed it to the side not caring where it landed and crawled on the bed slowly making his way in between her legs. Once there he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent on f her juices and nuzzled his nose against her clit using his hands to hold her in place as he moved so his lips were wrapped around her clit and he sucked.

She moaned into the gag in her mouth saliva leaking out the sides of it as he suckled her clit and the love bullet simulated her from the inside. Oh God! She jerked as he bit her clit causing painfully pleasurable tingles to go up and down her spine. He soothed the bite with a lick the moved lower and let his longer then normal tongue enter her.

He loved the taste of her and the feel of her inner walls as they begged him to go deeper. He swirled his tongue, a trick he learned from Spain, and dug his nails lightly into her hips to hold her steady, drawing little crescents of blood that he pulled away to lap at it. He laughed as she slumped against the bed, no doubt pissed he pulled away but she was his bitch, not the other way around. He reached his hand behind him and grinned as he grabbed hold of something smooth, long, and thick.

With a gleeful grin he grabbed it and held it up for her to see. It was a realistically sized dildo. He watched as her eyes sparkled and lowered it to her sensitive clit and rubbed it harshly against it. Getting it covered in her juices and ready to ram into her and ram it into her he did. He watched with morbid fascination as she lifted her hips and it disappeared inside her. With abundance he pulled it in and out of her watching as her pale skin flushed with want and embarrassment. He leaned up over her, still thrusting the dildo into her, and began licking and nipping at her pale skin leavening behind angry red teeth marks and bruises. She was his woman, his.

She was breathing so fast and hard it was getting hard for her to breath so she clenched her leg muscles three times, knowing he could feel it and the gag was removed. She took deep greedy breaths of air and hissed as he pulled away from her taking the dildo with him.

He felt a sense of perverse pride well up in him as he looked down at her panting form, pale skin flushed with pleasure, pain, and embarrassment. Skin marred by marks that he made. Core weeping for him to come home, to be in her. Who was he to keep a woman waiting? He gave her a dark sexy grin as he settled between her legs his muscled hands resting on her thighs. "I'm going to fuck you senseless now."

Kagome nodded her back arching as he thrust into her a strangled yelp escaping her before he slammed his mouth over hers swallowing any and all noises she made. She sucked on his tongue and let him rule her mouth gasping as he nicked her tongue and lapped up the blood that filled her mouth, her body on fire.

The sensation of the love bullet combined with his large hard length slamming into her with enough force that it made the dark oak head bored slam against the wall was enough to drive her inane. Her clit was over stimulated from the harsh treatment it had received and in no time she saw white spots. She tore her mouth away from his and let out a loud almost painful sounding wail as she came hard her walls clenching around him begging him to dump his seed into her. To fill her to the brim.

With a few more thrusts and swear word in his mother language he came biting her neck, drawing blood, and emptied his seed into her, filling her until it leaked out from where they were joined and stained the black silk sheets under them. He lapped up the blood from the bite mark on her neck and gave it a kiss as he pulled out of her and reached up with shaky hands to untie her wrists. Once done with that he untied her ankles and plopped down next to her spent and satisfied.

She gasped as pain and pleasure overwhelmed her senses and with a clench of her lower muscles expelled the love bullet form herself and curled up next to him as he laid on his back an arm under his head. "I love you." Her voice was hoarse from all her love cries. He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "And I you." She smiled and let her eyes drift shut. "We should let Italy go visit Japan a lot more often."

He hummed. "Yeah…but next time he leaves the dog…" Kagome nodded sleepily as she fell asleep her body throbbing in pain and pleasure.


	5. Russia- Foreign Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter has Kagome not only masturbating with but being pleasured with foreign objects, don't like it don't read it. That is all. Thanks!

  


* * *

She gasped as she ran the cold tip of the vodka bottle over her clit and shivered as she felt it get covered in her juices. Of all the things for her to be masturbating with it had to be one of his vodka bottles, why? Because it was nearby and looked a much safer than his pipe and she was horny! It had been weeks since he had touched her and she couldn't take it anymore.

Horny Kagome was fucking horny!

She gasped as she rubbed the now warm tip of the bottle over her slit and tweaked one of her nipples, she moaned as she tossed her head side to side on the mattress of their bed and arched her hips off of it as she slowly slid the bottle into her awaiting warmth, because it was a vodka bottle and shaped differently than any toy she had ever used it felt odd but good at the same time.

She winced a bit in paid as the large round end stretched her to the point of it being a tad bit painful but the pleasure she received from it made it worth it. It had been that long. In no time she was thrusting her hips in the air as she thrust the bottle inside herself biting her lip to try and keep quiet while the sounds of the bottle going in and out of her echoed around the room. It felt so damn good!

"Vhat are you doing vith my vodka bottle little one?" She screamed as she sat up and winced as it shove the bottled even deeper into and blushed bright red as she came staring at him like a deer caught in the head lights. "I-er…oooohhhh….umm…" She trailed off as she pulled the bottle from herself with a pop, shivering as it stimulated her clit and looked down at the bed refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry…I was horny and you were away…and um yeah…" She peeked up at him from beneath her eyelashes and was suspired to see him smiling at her, a tent pitched, and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Vell you should have let me know…now become one with mother Russia let me take care of you…" She gulped while he might have been smiling on the outside she knew he was most likely seething on the inside and she wasn't going to lie at times her lover sacred her but she knew he would never hurt her…purposely….

Before she could say anything he was upon her making her eek and fall back on the bed. She blushed as he hovered over her his face smiling and cheerful but blinked when he reached for his pipe. Oh god. "Ivan!" He merely gave her a small smile and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't vorry…I knov vhat I'm doing. You vant to feel good yes? Let me make you feel good."

With that he rubbed the cold steel of his pipe over her slit enjoying the way she jumped at the contact and moaned. "See I told you I vould feel good now relax…let mother Russia consume you…" She moaned as he rubbed it harder against her slit and clit and rolled her to hips to get better friction. It did feel good. In no time at all she was gasping for air and rubbing her clit so hard against the pole that it was warm and the friction was boarding on being painful yet she still rubbed harder. She let out a straggled moan as she came and jerks as Ivan tossed the pole away from the bed and in one swift movement was inside her.

She arched her back at the added stimulation and dug her ails into his back as he had his way with her thrusting into her with abundance and without regard for her. It felt so fucking good. Yes, she had a tiny bit of a rape fetish, you kind of had to have one if you were to be the wife of Ivan, but she didn't care. "Oh God!" He smirked against her ear and nibbled on it. "My Kagome." She merely nodded breathless and held on for dear life as the sound of his thighs meeting her fine toned ass echoed through the room.

"Ah, ah , ahhh~!" She came hard and fast her eyes actually seeing spots as he hit her g-spot hard and moved his hips in a circle making her twitch as he shot his hot seed into her womb, no doubt insuring there would be a minni Russia in the world soon.

She gasped as he pulled out of her and laid down next to her pulling her to him. "I told you I vould make you feel good. Now, never touch my vodka again or you will be in trouble." His face was smiling as he said it but his voice was deadly serious and she nodded as she cuddled against his side. "Of course, anything you say love." He smiled happily as he settled in next to her. "Good girl."

* * *

**~Omake~**

* * *

Kagome blinked as the other nations looked at her in horror, now she was offended. The news she had just shared should have been GREAT news yet they looked at her like she had just killed their puppy. She jumped as England grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Kagome you have to take the morning after pill it works up to three days after conception!"

She glared at him and yanked herself out of his grasp. "Excuse me?" He gave her puppy dog eyes. "Take it Kagome its for the greater good." Kagome merely arched an eyebrow at him. "You can take that harry potter shit and shove it England."

America stepped up, sure he could get Kagome to listen to him. "Kagome if you don't it could mean the end of the world!  _THE WORLD_!" Kagome rolled her eyes at his melodramatics. She was about to rip him a new one when her husbands' clam happy voice interrupted her. "Vhat are you guys talking about? Another Russia is just vhat the vorld needs! Now come Kagome you need to rest." The rest of the nations shivered as he tossed an evil glare back at them over Kagome's shoulder. The world was fucked.

 


	6. Prussia-Titty Fuck

Kagome sighed as she watched the tv, bored out of her mind. She opened the tv guide and perked up seeing Say Yes To The Dress would be on at seven thirty. She clicked on it and set it up so it would be recorded. Normally Italy would come over and they would watch it while their respective care takers would talk about God knows what in the 'super awesome man cave of epicness-no girls or Italy allowed' room. But Italy was sick so he and Germany wouldn't be able to come over.  
  
She epeed as she was picked up from behind and tossed over a shoulder. "H-hey! What are you doing put me down!" She yelped as she was smacked on her ass and blushed red with anger and embarrassment. "You jerk!" She gasped as the air left body when she was so unkindly dropped on the bed. "What are you- oh you jerk! I know what you want and you're not getting it!"  
  
He smirked down at her, his red eyes taking in her sprawled form wrapped in a white dress. "You act like you have a choice." She glared up at his handsome face. "You are such an ass!" She scampered back as he crawled on the bed and cornered her against the headboard. A small smirk on his lips as he leaned into her, loving the way she flushed and adverted her gaze. "Come now we both know you want it...who wouldn't?"  
  
She rolled her eyes as she tried to slip under his arms, only to end up pinned to the bed face down. She coughed as she turned her head, almost being smothered by a panda pillow pet. "I'm not in the mood Gilbert , go look on eBay for some more plushies." She huffed as he settled over her and breathed in her ear. "Kagome..." She epped as he sat up to rip her dress down the middle. "Oh you jerk! Italy bought that for me! Hey no! Bad!" She struggled to roll over and glared up at him as he made himself at home sitting on her pelvic region. "No bra? How kinky...and you say you're not in the mood..." She huffed a blush on her face but knew that deep down he was right but she wasn't going to admit it. "Whatever...just..ugh hurry up so I can go watch say yes to the dress.  
  
He frowned at her, a tad bit upset that she ranked 'say Yes To The Dress' above mind blowing sex of AWESOMENESS with him. He would have to change her mind about that. With a smirk he pulled off his shirt enjoying the way her eyes raked over his six pack. "Just for that I'm going to bang you so hard you won't be able to walk for days."  
  
She shivered at the threat but turned her head away from him. She blinked as he idly let his fingers run over her exposed skin, toying with her nipples and kneading her breasts. She bit the inside of her lip to eep from making a sound, knowing it would only add to his ego. She did pout when he rolled off her to kick off his pants.  
  
"What are yo doin-no! NO!" She tried to sit up but he pinned her down and sat on her stomach making her wheez out as his weight pushed her into the mattress. She glared up at him. "You BETTER not jizz on my face or I swear to god..." She looked away from him as he placed his throbbing member between her breasts and pushed them together so they surround his length, pre cum leaking onto her chest. Damn him and his fetish for titty fucking.  
  
Did he know how hard it was to get jizz out of your hair? Well okay probably not but still. She shifted lightly as he started moving his hips, her eyes drawn to the sight of his cock sliding between her breasts. His head poked out from between her cleavage only to disappear between said cleavage with each movement of his hips.  
  
It was mesmerizing, so much so that even though she hated letting him titty fuck her she couldn't look away. It was a persevere habit of her. She rubbed her thighs together getting wet at the erotic sight and licked her lips. With a sigh she craned her head forward and let her tongue give a long lick to the tip of his cock as it moved between her breasts. She rolled her tongue in her mouth enjoying the taste of him before sticking it out so every time he thrust her tongue ran over the tip of his shaft.  
  
She knew she would have a kink in her neck after this but she really didn't mind, so long as he didn't jizz in her face or hair. "See I knew you wanted it...do you want me to be in you? Would that make you feel better? Or do you want to drink my cum? Tell me..." She let her head plop back on the pillow to look up at his smirking form, the arrogant ass. "I want you in me, fuck me like you said you would." He grinned as he let go of her breasts and pulled back lightly.  
  
She relaxed against the bed thinking he was going to bang the fuck out of her but gasped when he came on her chest. She glared up at him and he merely smiled stroking himself a few more times to get the rest of his cum out. "You said not in the face, that wasn't your face now on your knees."  
  
She glared at him but with a smirk she rolled over using his favorite pillow pet as a cushion for her head as she presented her ass to him. "Good girl..." He cupped her ass and trailed a hand lower to rub against her dripping core. "So wet...and all for me." He pulled his hands away and rubbed the tip of his cock over her dripping lips making her shiver and slowly began to sink into her warm heat. "So good...now... I intend to keep my promise."  
  
She gasped as he gave a hard thrust into her, making the head board hit the wall, and she gripped the bed sheets to keep from hitting the headboard as he plowed into her. With each hard thrust the sound of skin smacking skin echoed around the room. Her clit was overly sensitive form the harsh thrusts ad in no time she was moaning out loud like a cat in heat.  
  
He grinned as she writhed under him, trying her best to met him thrust per thrust yet he wouldn't allow it, he sped up and added more force behind his thrusts. He grinned sadistically as she moaned louder and shoved her ass back harder, impaling herself on him. He knew she was going to be sore after this but he didn't care.  
  
He reached a hand down to play with her clit and grunted as she came, spazzing around his shaft, trying to keep him in her. He merely grabbed her arms and used them as leverage as he rammed into her again and again making her arch her back as he lifted her off the bed. She laid there limply in his grasp as he had his way with her, her breath coming out in short pained gasps. With a few more hard thrusts he came, shooting his seed deep into her womb.  
  
He groaned as he left go of her arms and she fell limply back onto the bed face first and nuzzled her face in the sheets. He pulled out of her with a wet pop and watched with satisfaction as his seed seeped out of her and laid down next to her a cocky grin on his face. "Told you." She merely let out a strangled grunt and turned her head to glare at him. "Ass." He smiled innocently. "Maybe next time but you know I'm a boob man not an ass man."


	7. China- Sibling Complex

Kagome smiled as she sat next to her nii-san, munching happily on her pot stickers. Her twin Japan had been so busy lately playing with Papa Germany and big brother Italy that he had no time to play with her! She pouted at that thought a pot sticker resting on her lips.  
  
"Kagome-chan what is wrong?" She blinked and put the pot sticker back on the plate and turned to China. "It's Japan he's been to busy to play with me! He spends all his time with papa Germany and big brother Italy!" She pouted missing the way China paled.  
  
She gasped as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "No! I'm your nii-san not that idiot Italy!" She grabbed onto his shirt and looked up at him, her world spinning a bit. "But…you are my nii-san….why can't Italy-kun be my big brother to?"  
  
Yao bit his lip, he had always had a soft spot for Kagome, more so then her twin, and he didn't want to share the title of nii-san with anyone! "Because you can only have one nii-san and that has to be me! You do love me the most don't you?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip, she loved her twin the most but…she really did love her nii-san Yao lots! So with her mind made up she nodded. "I do! Look I can prove it!" With that she kissed him full on the lips, something France had told her she should do with those she loved a lot.  
  
Yao stiffened as her lips pressed against his, he should push her away but…his mind went blank as she climbed into his lap so she could have better access to his lips. She was a full head shorter them him, having the physical attributes of a human fifteen year old. He marveled at the way her tongue shyly played with his. Was he her first kiss?  
  
Many pride welled in him and his blood rushed south. He would be her first for many things! It was his duty as her nii-san to teach her these things! So with farewell to rational thinking he stood up, his hands cupping her ass to hold her up and with long strides made his way to his bedroom.  
  
Kagome broke the kiss feeling flushed and wanting more. She was no fool she knew what sex was, she was part of Japan but like her twin she had never indulged in sexual activates but…if it was with her nii-san it would be okay! Besides! France had told her it was okay to do such things so long as you loved the other person.  
  
She meekly looked up at him as they reached his bed and he lowered her onto it, climbing onto it as well so he hovered over her. "Nii-san?" She blushed as he ran his hands over her ass and over her upper thighs letting them rest on the hem of her fighting gi. "Shh Kagome let nii-san take care of you."  
  
She nodded and relaxed as he inched her pants and panties off her legs and blushed heavily as he stared down at her. "Please don't look…" She looked away as he leaned up to kiss her forehead lightly. "You're beautiful…" With that he tugged her shirt upwards and she compiled pulling it off for him. She peeked up at him through her eyelashes as she arched her back to undo her bra.  
  
Yao felt himself harden even more at the bashful way she was acting, she was a traditional Japanese beauty unlike the women of other countries who were well loose and altered their bodies to look better. Kagome was all natural. Her breasts were still growing but were plump and he had no doubt they would fit in his hands perfectly. Her body still had some baby fat but it was being replaced by muscle and her nether lips were hidden by well trimmed and kept hair.  
  
"So beautiful Kagome…" He pulled back to yak off his shirt and kicked off his pants and boxers and held his throbbing length for her curios eyes to see. "See what you do to you nii-san Kagome…"  
  
She nodded wetness gathering between her legs. "I'm sorry nii-san how do I fix it?" She sat up and shifted so she was on her hands and knees, at eye level with his throbbing cock. The only other one she had ever seen was her brothers and that was while they were bathing. Yao was so much bigger and the tip was leaking something…she wanted to taste it. So with a little hesitation she let her tongue slip from between her lips and gave the tip a tentative lick.  
  
The liquid tasted odd but it wasn't to bad so she took another lick and enjoyed the way her nii-san moaned, placing a hand on the back of her head. So with unsure actions she took his length into her mouth and slowly began moving her head like she had seen in those hentais. She must have been doing good because her Nii-san was most assuredly enjoying it.  
  
Yao gasped his hand curled in her hair as she gave him head. He ever thought his little Kagome would be capable of such things but, she was part of Japan, the hentai capital of the world, plus she did hang out with Germany… "Oh yes..Kagome…so good don't stop."  
  
She had no intention of stopping, she cupped his balls with one hand and massaged them as she took him deeper in her mouth. It was odd and she almost gagged but repressed the sensation. She gasped as he reached down a hand to play with her hard and sensitive nipples. She moaned around his length as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.  
  
Sweat dripped from Yao's face as he felt his ball twitch ready to empty their load in her hot waiting mouth but he would not dishonor her like that. With a sigh he pulled out of her mouth giving her a small smile as she looked up at him in question.  
  
"Did I do something wrong nii-san?" She b linked as he pushed her on her back making her reposition herself so she was laying flat with him between her legs. "No my dear Kagome…but its time for me to make you feel good…now relax like a good girl."  
  
She nodded blushing as he rubbed his cock against her lips moaning at the contact. She shifted as he started entering her, it felt so weird and foreign. She cried out as he broke her hymen and tried to squirm away from him, it hurt so bad! She clenched her eyes shut as tears gathered in them. "Itaaaa…."  
  
Yao kissed her forehead as he fully sheathed himself in her and staid still. "I'm sorry Kagome. I promise to make it up to you…" She nodded clutching at his back. "I trust you nii-san." He twisted at that but held still, not wanting to hurt he more then he already had.  
  
It felt so odd! But the horrid pain slowly dulled to a dull awkward sensation and she moved her hips experimentally, it still felt odd but she did it again and soon it started to feel good. "Nii-san I'm ready…" She blushed as he smiled down at her and began moving slowly at first but then started picking up pace, loving the way her face flushed as she let her eyes slide shut. Her still developing breasts bounced with each trust and her breath came out in cute little gasps and moans.  
  
In no time the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room along with their pants and moans. Since it was Kagome's first time she was really sensitive and in no time she was reaching her peak. She moaned loudly as she felt something build up inside her, she needed more just a bit more! "Nii-san please harder faster!" He obliged and she screamed out his name as she came a hot wet liquid releasing itself and coating Yao's member making it easier for him to thrust harder and faster so he could find his own release.  
  
She gasped as she laid their his thrust only prolonging her own orgasm. "Nii-san cum for me?" She gasped as he gave one last hard thrust and held her in place as his hot seed filled her to the brim and leaked out of her from where they were joined.  
  
Yao felt his ball twitch as they emptied the last of his seed into her and rested his sweaty forehead on hers for a few seconds before pulling out and laying down next to her. He smiled tiredly as she cuddled up next to him. "I love you the most nii-san…" Her voice was drowsy and he nodded. "I know and I love you to Kagome now sleep. Nii-san will take care of you again when you wake up." She nodded sleepily as she fell asleep.


	8. France- 69er

Kagome rolled her eyes as he lover romanced her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they sat on their couch in front of a roaring fire. A small romantic dinner sitting on the coffee table untouched because for the past half hour her had been whispering in her ear about all the naughty things he was going to do to her.  
  
She was sick of the talk and wanted to get to the action, her panties were as wet as they were going to get, her nipples hard and she wanted it now. Like right now, now. With a small huff of breath she turned to him her red dress shifting as she crossed her legs, rubbing them together for friction. "Darling, can we get on with it? I'm ready and I need you."  
  
She blinked as Francis pulled away a bit rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well um Kagome ma Cheri…I'm not..ready…yet…" She stared at him shocked the looked down at his crotch, no tent not even a little bugle! What the hell? Oh hell to the no! In a flash she was at eye level with his crotch and poked it. "Nothing? Not even a tingle? The what was with all that dirty talk?" She pulled back to look at him in question.  
  
He blushed, this had never happened before… "I'm not sure…um maybe you can uh do something? Something sexy!" He blinked as she rolled her eyes but nodded.  
  
"Fine…um…shit…oh I got it!" She gave him a wink as she reached over to the coffee table and turned on some sexy music and stood up. She winked at him as she began slipping the strap of her dress off and slowly gave him s strip tease. Peeling away her red dress to reveal pert pale beasts wrapped I black lace. Her core was clearly seen through the black lace of her panties and dripping wet. In no time she was standing there in her black lace bra and thong, ready to jump his bones.  
  
She titled her head. "Anything?" Francis nodded, "Yes but...I'm not fully hard…oh this is so embarrassing ma Cheri…" She gave him a small smile. "It's fie love oh I know…" She smirked at him as she sunk to her knees and rubbed her hands over the small but growing bulge in his pants. With expert hands she unzipped his pants and pulled his semi hard length free and began moving her hands up and down it.  
  
Once she had him harder she leaned down and let a bit of spit leak out of her lips onto the tipoff his shaft and worked her hands even harder and faster up and down his length enjoying the way he squirmed and hardened in her hands.  
  
Once he was gully hard she took him into her mouth moaning as his hands tangled themselves in her hair and urged her to tale more of him into her hot wet mouth she did so easily. Bobbing her head up and down on his shaft as he thrust his hips up to met her. She pulled back letting his slip out of her mouth with a wet pop and licked her lips as she stood up taking off her bra and panties and got on the couch her face hovering over his cock as he settled under her his face inches away from her weeping core.  
  
She gasped as he let his tongue snake out from his mouth and lap at her weeping core and laden down to take his member into her mouth once again. Both were moaning as they orally pleasured the other getting hornier by the second. She clenched the cords in her throat making him moan and pull back. "Now, my Cheri, I'm ready."  
  
She smiled as she turned around so she was face to face with him and let him lower her onto the couch behind her. She moaned into the kiss as he slid into her to the base and stayed there for a moment looking into her eyes. "I love you ma Cheri." She smiled, "And I you but if you don't fuck me I will tell everyone that you're all talk!"  
  
He chuckled but gave into his woman's wishes and started moving in her, slow at first then slowly picking up speed. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the room as her moans grew louder. He knew what he was doing. As if to prove him right she wrapped her legs around him and let out a low sexy sounding mew.  
  
"More…please more…harder so close." He sucked on her neck and shifted his hips so he would hit that one spot, the one that made her toes curl ad her eyes roll in the back of her head. She moaned loudly as she jerked her body going limp under him with her orgasm and he pulled out of her and with a few stokes of his hands he came coating her stomach in his seed.  
  
He laughed as she glared up at him, panting from her orgasm. "Jerk…" He merely leaned down to kiss her before pulling away and grabbing a towel to clean her up. "Sorry ma Cheri, I'm to sexy for kids yet." She huffed but nodded. They were not ready for kids, and wouldn't be for sometime.


	9. Canada- Food Play

Kagome yawned as she sat at the breakfast table in her plain white tank top and sky blue sleeping shorts. Her hair was in a sloppy messy pony, it wasn't hard to tell she had just woken up and was waiting on her boyfriend to feed her like he did daily. "Is the foods done yet Mattie?"  
  
Matthew aka Canada, smiled as he sat a plate full of pancakes lathered in maple syrup done in front of her and took the seat across from her. "Yup have at it honey." He watched as she gave him a happy if not still semi sleepy smile and dug into her food. She was so cute!  
  
Kagome blinked as a big fat drop of thick maple syrup landed on her breasts and slowly made its way deeper into her shirt leaving behind a sticky trial of syrup. "Oh poo." She grabbed a napkin but was stopped but Matthew grabbing her hand, his gaze on the one hundred percent maple syrup that carved a path down the pale flesh of his girlfriends breast.  
  
"Don't worry I got it."With that he leaned down and let his tongue snake out form his mouth and follow the trail the syrup had taken. He savored the taste of her skin mixed with that of the syrup and felt himself harden as he tugged her shirt so her breasts were resting above the fabric and free to his gaze and wandering tongue.  
  
He heard ad felt her breathing speed up, her breast rising with the motion and pulled way to sit on the table and pull her into his lap steadying her with one hand on his back while he reached behind him and grabbed the still open bottle of maple syrup and drizzled it over her breasts layering her nipples with huge glop's of the sticky mess making her mew. "Mattie…"  
  
He merely licked her left nipple and enjoyed the way she squirmed above him her core rubbing against his hardening flesh. "So good…" He mumbled the words as he switched to her other nipple and cleaned that one. Once he had cleaned her breast of the sticky substance leaving behind trials of his salvia and pert rosy red nipples he slide her off of him and shoved everything off the table, not caring that it went spilling onto the floor, and laid her down on it yanking her shirt over her head and pulled her shorts down. He watched at her pert breasts bounced with the motion and grinned almost evilly as he grabbed the syrup bottle.  
  
"I think we need more syrup, eh?" She merely nodded her head her face flushed ad her breasts raising ad falling with her deep breaths. "Yeah…"  
  
He grinned as he turned the bottle upside down and made small designs on her stomach leading towards her cleanly shaved and weeping core and squirted the last of it there making her shiver a the cool thick liquid seeped into her. "Ah! Cold!"  
  
He kissed her lips letting his tongue trace them before he began his feast. With slow languid stokes of his tongue he followed the path he had made with the syrup, unbuckling his pants with one hand was he spread her lips so he could get ever last drop of syrup that had seeped into her. "Ahhhh." He kicked his pants off and pulled away fro he could toss his shirt off and then he was upon her again his tongue slipping inside her going as deep as it could so he could suck out the sweet tasting liquid that was her and her the syrup. He could get addicted to this.  
  
"Mattie I need more please…" He pulled away a drip of syrup escaping down the side of his chin and he nodded as he left her pull him up to her eye level and let her hot tongue clean up the mess he had made on his chin. He then pulled her into a kiss and posited himself to enter her. He did so with one swift thrust gasping as she sucked him in and held him there. "Mmmm." She gasped as he started moving in her and the sound of him sliding in and out of her echoed in the kitchen. Her breasts bounced with each movement and she held onto him for dear life as he thrust into her, their bodies joined by not only their juices but the remnants of the maple syrup.  
  
"Ngggh Kagome…" He ground his hips into hers moving them in a circular motion making her gasp out and make her sexy 'school girl noises' He felt his balls tighten he was so close so he thrust into her hard making her breast bounce and grit his teeth as she let out a loud moan and came her juices coating him and the table. He thrust into a few more times before pulling out their joined juices, his seed, and the final remnants of the maple syrup seeping out of her. He smiled down at her, looking like a mess covered in god knows what and grabbed napkin to try and clean up the mess he made.  
  
"Looks like I made it worse, eh?" He laughed as she gave him a half hearted glare. "You're lucky I love you." She smiled as he gave her a light kiss.


	10. Germany - Glasses Kink

**Germany**

**Glasses**

**________________________________________**

Kagome blushed as she looked at her lover he was breath taking as usual, all supernatural beings seemed to be, yet her eyes were drawn to his face. Over his crystal blue eyes were a pair of simple frame glasses. Yet they made her blush, they made him look so much smarter and sexier…

With a thick swallow she stalked over to him, making him look up from his papers and without a word she clenched her hand in his blond hair and made him look up at her.

"Ah Kagome!" She merely licked her lips before lowering them to his in a heated passionate kiss. She licked at his lower lip making him open his mouth. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth and wrestled his for dominance.

His shock quickly wore off and before she knew what was going on she was pressed into his cold hard wood desk his mouth ravishing hers.

She groaned as he pressed his hard on into her core, her skirt ridding up on her hips, and blushed as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "What brought this on?" She blushed but looked at his eyes, her slim fingers running over the cold metal of his glasses. "Your glasses…"

He chuckled darkly as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him, her hot core rubbing against his hard on. "I never knew you had a glasses kink." She merely blushed as she un buttoned her white dress up shirt. "I amfrom Japan."

He laughed as he shed his outer shirt leaving him in a black muscle shirt and reach down to un button his pants. "True…" With a tug of his zipper his man hood was freed and she licked her lips as she shimmed out of her panties. With a dark smirk he rubbed the rip of his manhood over her womanhood, shivering as her juices coated him.

"God Kagome, you're so hot and ready today…" He laughed as she shifted her hips and he slowly started sinking into her. Tearing a groan from his throat as he fully seated himself inside her. "Damn." He grunted as she wrapped her slim legs around his waist making him slide deeper inside her.

She moaned as she felt him inside her hard and twitching, it felt so good. Her toes curled as he started moving his hips, his arms braced on each side of her head holding his weight as he looked down at her, his glasses dangling on the edge of his nose.

"Oh yes!" She rolled her hips as he rammed into her, the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoing through his office. She ground her body against his loving the stimulation that it provided for her clit. She shivered as he pressed his lips to her pulse, the cold metal of his glasses making Goosebumps rise on her flesh.

In no time they were rutting like while animals, her nails dug into his skin through his muscle shirt as he bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder. With a few more rapid grinds from Kagome she came hard her nails drawing blood through his shirt as he held her hips in place and rammed into hera few more times before coming. His seed flooding into her as he gripped her hips hard leaving behind red marks.

With a sigh he rested he head on forehead and chuckled as she looked up at him sweat on her brow and a flush on her cheeks. "Remind me to wear my glasses more often." She gave a breathless giggle but nodded and gave him a light kiss on his lips.


End file.
